


THAT Girl in the Strip Club

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rachel is a striper, Sexy, chloe is super gay, older chloe and rachel, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Inspired by Lis Episode 3 wehn Chloe said to Max "Maybe we go to an Striptease Club". Enjoy





	THAT Girl in the Strip Club

And here she sit again, with one bottle of beer in that same Strip Club every Night. The blue haird in her Punk outfit look around and see the girls dancing, she isnt sure is this a hetero Club or one for gays but she dont care, she dont care at all since she left Arcadia Bay a few years ago and know shes here. She walk over to the stage wehre some girls dancing an sit down in a very cozy chair, she look and thought how she get here, wihout anyone without just her and take a sip from her beer. "And now a very lovley welcome for Pamela" the Moderator say and a girl with long blond hair and a feather earring on her left ear steps out and go to the Striptease rod and dance around. The blue haird Punk noticed the Strip girl immediatly, that girl was new, she been here every night and knows the girls who are dancing here but not her, she was new and had that kind of something the bluehaird liked. The blonde looked at her smiled at her and danced, she looks hot wearing silver heels and blue underwaer matching to her feather. The punk enjoy the view and smile back watch her body and the moves she make and take another sip from her beer. "Youre alone here?" the blonde say to the blue haird leaning over her."So youre Pamela! right" the punk say with a grin watching at her boobs and back in her beautiful face with the hazel-green eyes. "Why, you wanna know? you want me?" she say with a smile and walk back. The Blue haird watched her and it seems the strip girl only danced for her even she didnt bay for her.

**The next Night**

The Punk with the Blue hair sit again at that Spot wehre she sit yesterday hope "Pamela" shows up again, she thinks if this is her real name, one of the waitresses brings her the beer and she watching as she feel a hand on her shoulder and say in her ear "Youre back, I hope you came again" she turn arround and it was Pamela with the same outfit as yesterday, both of them smiled at each other and the Blue haird girl say "I hope I see you again", The striper girl smiles and danced in front of that Chair,again the Punk sees and feels the blonde striper does it just for her. After some minutes and very intensive body shaking and touching later the Boss came over and say to Pamela "You see we have other costumers too, so get you slut ass up to that stage" and he punsh her ass and she go upstairs to the stage. The Blue hiard girl was angry and she didnt know why, for the strip girl she feelt sorry but that was also part of her Job, she watch her from the far and after a while she go outside to smoke.

She lean against a wall, smoking and think again, that city wehre she is is beautiful, but she miss her girlfriend but they had to broke up, it diddnt work. She look at Stars and Night and get lost as she hear the big heavy door fall, she scared a little and look arround it was "Pamela". "Hey" she say and a lovley "Hey" came back from the Blonde who wearing now a Black jeans and a Red Flannel blouse. "Im sorry you had to see this, this Job sucks but I have to get my Money" the blonde say to the Punk and step closer. The blue haird look over her and say "Im sorry but I understand you" "And why is a cool and hot Punk girl like you here?" the Blonde ask and she say "Because of life". The girl with the feather earring looks at the stars and say "If you had one wish, waht would you wish?" The punk look at her a little confused, the blonde girl just smile at her. "So?" the strip girl say "I..I dont know, what do you wish?" they eyes meet and it was an Intensive moment "Well, found finally the right girl I can grow old with, get married and have a family, can give up this Job and have a happy life" The Blue haird look suprised "Youre gay?!" is the only thing she could say "Im...Im sorry" she say right after and looks ashamed at the blone girl. "Its okay, I know I dont look like that type but I am and so..... waht is your wish?" the girl ask the punk with a little smile "The same like you, like ALL THE SAME YOU SAID" the blue haird say look her right in the eyes. "Im Rachel" the Blonde say with an smile and extend her hand "Im Chloe" the blue haired girl say and shakes her hand, both smile at each other and walk away togehter from that Club.


End file.
